


où l'on rencontre l'équipe

by orphan_account



Series: The Trash Bash [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Columbia University, LMAO, Lams - Freeform, Multi, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Roommates, Texting, also the titles are in french :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))), bc it used to be kings college, elams, idek anymore honestly, my dad told me that lmaoo, sin - Freeform, t h i s i s t r a s h, text, text fic, this is trash lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, the squad meets at ~Columbia University~ and figures out who they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fite me m8- Alexander Hamilton/ Alex Moore  
> Turtles?????-John Laurens/ John Lawren  
> HOrSES- Hercules Mulligan/ Hercules Miller  
> The Frenchiest Fry- Lafayette/ Gilbert de motier  
> BuuuRRNNNNNNN- Eliza Schuyler/ Lizzie Smith  
> Angel the Angleeee- Angelica Schuyler/ Angelica Smith  
> Everyones favorite- Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler/ Margaret “Peggy” Smith  
> :a.bell: aaron burr/aaron bell  
> Macandt: Thomas Jefferson/Thomas Jetting  
> James: James Madison/James Matter  
> Reynolds Wrap- Maria Reynolds/ Maria Lewis  
> Father- Washington/ George Washer  
> Mother- Martha Washington/ Martha Wells
> 
> and all of this is basically my trash baby  
> all of the jokes are lowkey from my gc lmao  
> this is dedicated to my husband (ly bills) my fiance (ly memes) our children (ly guys u know who you r) and all the peeps who will read this bc im trASH

Fite me M8 created a chat.  
Fite me m8 named chat “We live together I guess lmao”  
Fite me m8 added Turtles?????, HOrSES, The Frenchiest Fry, BuuuRRNNNNNN, Angel the Angleeee, a.burr, James, macandtjeff, and Reynolds Wrap to “We live together I guess lmao”  
Fite me m8: Hi so I guess we live together?? Like in a house??? With like 2 bathrooms lmao  
Turtles????: maybe we should like introduce ourselves?? Idk  
Turtles????: I’ll go first Hi im John Lawren. Im majoring in polisci and minoring in racial studies. He/him  
Reynolds Wrap: hi im maria lewis… im majoring in polisci and minoring in gender She/her  
Angel the Angleeee: ANGELICA  
BuuuRRNNNNNNN: LIZZIE  
Angel the Angleeee: THE SMITH SIBLINGS (she/her polisci/art)  
BuuuRRNNNNNNN: (she/her polisci/education)  
Fite me m8: wtf ok hi im alex moore polisci/biology he/him  
Turtles?????: umm does no one else see it???  
BuuuRRNNNNNN: see what lol  
Turtles?????: nothing lolk  
The frenchiest fry: hi my names vvvvv long but I g o by Lafayette so yee (they them plsss)  
HOrSES: wait r u French  
The frenchiest fry: yeee why  
HOrSES: omg  
Angel the angleeeee: ??????  
HOrSES: nothing lmaoooooooo  
HOrSES: anyway im hercules mulligan im a ~fashion design~ major he/him  
A.bell: Hello. My name’s Aaron Bell. Im a Polisci major. He/him. I hope we get along.   
Macandt: wow ok grammar  
Macandt: my names Thomas im polisci he/him  
James: my names james im same as Thomas lol  
Turtles?????: wow dude  
Angel the angleeeee: oh my god  
James: ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
Fite me m8 changed their name to Fite me  
Fite me: im lost  
Turtles?????: ok every1 say 1 thing about their past life  
Turtles?????: I was a hella gay white guy that was literally that cinnamon roll meme  
Fite me: I was a hella bi orphan  
Fite me: oH MY GOD HJON  
James: I was a politician Idk about u but I wrote just 29 of the little things called the, idk, FEDERALIST PAPERS  
Fite me: I wrote 51 of those it was easy lol  
James: iodkfoierngfeir   
Macandt: hamiLTON  
BuuuRRNNNNNNNNN: alexanderrr!1!!!!!!!!  
Fite me: BETSEY  
A.bell: alexander  
Fite me: Aaron burr sir!!!!! I fckiugn haet u  
The frenchiest fry: throwback to when the flags were half mast bc I died  
Fite me: omg laf throwback to when SOMEBODY shot me  
The frenchiest fry: haha that was funny  
Macandt: lol that was so funny hahahahhhh I laughed lmao  
Fite me:   
Turtles????: bb pls no  
Fite me: Listen OK I DIED AND U WNET AND WHAT DI DU DOO U FCKING LAUGHED IM CRYIGN PLS NO  
Fite me renamed the chat to ACTUAL TRASH  
Angel the angleeeee: alexaNDER  
Fite me: angeLICA  
Angel the angleeeee: why did u get urself shot  
Fite me: bc of a.burr  
Fite me: honestly gdiah burr  
Turtles????: ok?????????  
Turtles????: yo guys ngl I rlly missed u like h  
Fite me: like h Betsey did so much when I died ily guys so much especially u Betsey ily  
Fite me: family  
Fite me: fam ily


	2. idk anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one. takes place now. ok ?? ok.   
> happy 10 year anniversary to potter puppet pals lmao  
> im adding the les mis characters but only enjolras grantaire combeferre courfeyrac an eponine for now  
> btw theyre reinarnated too so ,, ye   
> both musicals very much exist in this universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fite me- Alexander Hamilton/ Alex Moore  
> token gay-John Laurens/ John Lawren  
> horscules69- Hercules Mulligan/ Hercules Miller  
> how u say- Lafayette/ Gilbert de motier  
> :)- Eliza Schuyler/ Lizzie Smith  
> Angel the Angle- Angelica Schuyler/ Angelica Smith  
> alcohol- Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler/ Margaret “Peggy” Smith  
> sorry lol: aaron burr/aaron bell  
> Macandt: Thomas Jefferson/Thomas Jetting  
> James: James Madison/James Matter  
> Reynolds Wrap- Maria Reynolds/ Maria Lewis  
> Father- Washington/ George Washer  
> Mother- Martha Washington/ Martha Wells  
> REVOLUTION- enjolras  
> what- grantaire  
> moths- combeferre  
> ::))- courfeyrac   
> em0-eponine

**Fite me:** i love heathers

 **how u say:** lmao same

 **token gay:** hoenstly??? the musicals better than the movie

 **fite me:** yee

 **horscules69:** hey can i add in some peeps who i met today

 **:):** sure lol 

**horscules added REVOLUTION, what, moths, ::)), and em0 to thicc**

**what:** what

 **REVOLUTION:** yes i second the bae

 **what:** dont do that 

 **moths:** gay

 **REVOLUTION:** permets-tu

 **what:** stOp

 **fite me:** wot

 **token gay:** in

 **:):** ternation

 **REVOLUTION:** oh

 **REVOLUTION:** hi im enjolras he him 

 **fite me:** omg like the les mis character

 **REVOLUTION:** more like i am the les mis character

 **fite me:** OMG

 **fite me:** im alexander moore,,, or alexander hamilton he him

**REVOLUTION:** _omg like the hamilton character_

**fite me:** -_- 

 **fite me:** omg do u look like aaron tveit

 **REVOLUTION:** omg do u look like lin manuel miranda

 **angel the angle:** n o dont p l e ase

 **fite me:** lin manuel miranda is my father lmao 

 **REVOLUTION:** cool

 **fite me:** foster father

 **REVOLUTION:** lmao have u ever read those text fics abt us bc 

 **fite me:** lmao ye

 **fite me:** those suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but. i wanted to get something out so here ya go  
> also if u dont like the les mis part i might take it out

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo srry for how horribly short this is but im rrlly uncreative and horrible but im bleeding out of my vagina cut me some slack
> 
> also this is lowkey gon copy TISOTS, 177(6), and 1-800 DIA so check those out i guess lol
> 
> also my gc i know ur reading this so fam ily (we say that to each other a lot) (also we call each other bb)
> 
> just fyi i have grammarly (for school lol) and its going crazy like these notes alone have 14 mistakes kill me  
> THE MAIN WORK HAS 69 IM CRYTGIGGIIGNOERIDFKLNREMNG  
> also everything was bold but then?? it??? deleted????? it??????????
> 
> also gdiah means go die in a hole i say it a lot  
> h means honestly


End file.
